Gabriel
by MRDally
Summary: A story for the next generation where dudleys daughter is a witch, what happend when they discover that old grudges can be fixed and predjudices can be fixed with the blink of an eye when a muggle is the first to enter slytherin! Read to find out about the time when magic when friendship and love are the only things thast need to be used to get by Read and Review Hope you enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

I think that sometimes we forget what fan fiction is really about, the joy of celebrating the creative magic of one J.K Rowling, that without her words that took us away from our everyday lives, into a world where we could lose ourselves and forget all out troubles. That's what true magic is. The ability to inspire the world! That's what this story is all about.

Chapter 1: The Letter They Didn't Expect.

When I was younger I always wished for the magic you find in the fairy tales we read as a young child, this included the harry potter books, little did I know at the time that it wasn't just the best story every written, but it was an actual reality where dragons really soared and goblins really existed in a bank called Gringods.

I guess I'm getting a little of track really, let me introduce myself, the name is Gabriel Cherub, weird name right, let's just say my mum has a thing about angels and when I was born she thought I was a gift from the lord. Caroline (my mummy) had been told by to many specialists to count that she couldn't have children, something was wrong with her ovaries I think. It doesn't really matter anyway, the point is I like my name no matter what others think about it even if it is a little weird, but its original and that's perfect for me, I don't like being the same as everyone else, makes things boring and dull in my opinion but that doesn't really matter.

I remember the day clearly, I may have been only eleven at the time but I don't think anyone could forget the first time they had an owl fly into their dining room during your average morning breakfast. Let's just say my mum was a little freaked, if you can call screaming and trying to whack the poor creature around his small head with a broom.

It was rather amusing if you ask me.

By the time we finally realised that all the owl was trying to do was drop a piece of paper onto the table, we both felt rather horrible for the way we had acted, especially after my dear mother read the letter the owl had delivered.

_Dear Mr & Mrs Cherub,_

_I hereby write to invite your daughter, a Miss Gabriel Cherub, to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. The teachers of the school are aware that as you have no prior knowledge of such a thing as magic and the Wizarding community as a whole, that you may think that this letter to be a hoax intent on falling you into a scam of some sort, rest assured, this is no joke, such a thing as magic exists, in fact, I am positive that you have most likely heard of the popular fictional story of Harry Potter. The story is true to the letter 'T'. I understand that just from my word you may not still believe the very important information that I have just written to you, but it is true, and I must say, you may have already noticed strange things happening around your household, for instance objects going missing, strange unexplainable goings on happening around people as well as in some cases levitation of objects. I ask of you, please keep an open mind in all matters of the universe, for you never knows what is really out there._

_A representive of the school, a Miss Searces will be arriving at your household to explain important information and ask any questions you may have. _

_Sincerely,_

_Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_P.S. I hope to see your daughter ready for school on the first September. _

What is going on, surely I cannot be a witch, and surely such beings only exist in books and movies? This must be a joke, but I can see my mother looking worried and shocked. Like she can't believe that her daughter actually got such a letter.

'Surely it is not possible.' She whispered.

'What isn't possible mum, what's going on?'

'We will need to wait until your father gets home honey, we have something we need to tell you and it won't be easy, be patient please.'

'Yes mother.' Said a still curious little me.

_**Dinner time:**_

'When I was younger I used to live with my cousin as well as your grandparents. But we weren't called Cherubs like you may thing, our name was once Dursley, that was until the Harry Potter books came out. As you can imagine, our name got a bit of grief, even when it was a name in a 'fictional ' story people still looked upon it like it was a bad word. Do you understand honey?' said the former Dudley Dursley

'The story's real, and Harry Potters real, but that means the whole story is real.'

'Yes sweetie. I'm sorry we never told you, as you can imagine me and your father never thought that you were going to be a witch, but looking back, I guess I can see the signs.'

'I'm really a witch? Will I get to go to Hogwarts and learn everything Harry and Ron and Hermione learned in the books, get to go to Diagon alley and go to Hogsmead?' Asked Gabriel Excitedly.

'If that's what you want my princess.'

'THAANNKKKK YYYYYYYOOOOUUUU. This is the best thing ever, I can't believe I'm a witch, when can we go to Diagon alley?'

'After this teacher has come to give us the info, I never went with harry so I wouldn't know how to get there.' Replied her father rather logically.


	2. Chapter 2- Miss Searces

Chapter 2: Miss Searces

It was about a week since the letter arrived that Miss Searces appeared on our brick doorstep on a sunny Saturday lunchtime. You could tell that she was not of the Muggle world simply by the way she dressed even though the wizardry decree prohibits the wearing of wizardry clothes in the Muggle world. She was wearing green robes that fell to the floor, and even though Dudley wasn't as prejudice as his parents were when he was younger, (they had since realised the error of their ways for some reason) he still didn't want to openly show the world that he had strange people wearing robes seen at his home, he had nothing against wizard dress, just the fact that he knew that his neighbours were rather nosey like his mother and were rather fond of asking awkward questions that couldn't be answered nicely.

She was very polite about it all as well and rather young, I'm guessing in her twenties or something.

We moved to the living room after the introductions as it would be far more comfortable and easier to speak.

_**(From here on out I'm just going to do a script because I hate doing dialogue's)**_

Dudley- Welcome to our home

Miss Searces – Thank you for having me

Caroline- it is no trouble, we are delighted to have found out our daughter is a witch

Miss Searce- I can imagine, I still remember the first time I received my letter, gave me quite a fright, my family are Muggle born you see, that is why I get the job of going around to all the Muggle family's and explaining how things work and give you all your information

Caroline- why thank you, it was very kind of you to come all the way from Scotland to inform us about the information we will need for our daughters education at Hogwarts.

Miss Searce- Tell me, do either of you have a family member who was a witch or wizard?

Dudley- I do my mother's side of the family, my aunt and her son.

Miss Searce- Excellent, I presume that you do not know very much about the Wizarding world them?

Dudley- Correct, I never had any to do with what they did really.

Miss Searce- that's fine, I understand that some family's get torn apart by the knowledge of wizards and witches. I'll start from the beginning

School will start on the 1st of September

The train will leave from Kings Cross Station at exactly 11 o clock

The train will leave from platform 9 and ¾, as you can probably tell there isn't a platform at Kings Cross with this name, to get onto the platform you need to run through the barriers between platforms 9 and 10

To get to Diagon alley from the Muggle world, you need to go to the pub in London called the Leaky Cauldron, ask the barman for access to the Diagon alley and state that you are muggles; he will show you how to get into Diagon alley for future use.

Your school list will be included in the following letter

Please try and stick to the rules

Hogwarts has repaired itself magnificently since the war and is state of the art while still being traditional as well

Is there anything else you will need to know, any questions?

Dudley- Nope, I think we've got it

Miss Searce- Excellent, I look forward to seeing Gabriel at Hogwarts on the first

Caroline- Thank you for your help

Miss Searce- It was no trouble, I assure you

Dudley- I'll show you out.

Gabriel- (who had just walked down the stairs ready to leave.) Lets go then

Caroline- Excited are you sweetie? (Laughing)

Gabriel- Just a little mummy

Dudley- We'll go tomorrow honey, when we can spend a whole day looking around and buying you all your new school stuff, how does that sound?

Gabriel- Perfect daddy!


	3. Chapter 3- Diagon Alley

Hey, sorry it's taken so long to repost, hope you enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Diagon Alley was like nothing I had ever seen, the magic flowing through the streets was jaw dropping, I think I fell in love with magic at that moment, to me, it was like it was all a story that would finish in an instant, now, I know it's real and I can actually live this fairy tale for the rest of my life!

All I could think about was buying my new wand and getting a fury cat, I really want a cat, miss Searce said I could either get an owl, a cat or a toad but I want a kitty, a cuddly black cat who has bright green eyes who will sleep at the end of my bed to keep my toes warm at Hogwarts.

Firstly though, my mum wants me to get my new school uniform, I think she's really mad that she has to but a new school uniform, after all, my Hogwarts letter came after my mum had gotten all of my new things for the school I was going to go to for my secondary education.

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Aaarsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

"Mum, can I go look at kittens while you and daddy get my school books?"

"Sure honey, well grab your books and meet you in there in say… 20 minutes?"

"Thanks mum, see ya later." Gabriel said as she dashed across the street into the ancient Tudor looking building to view all of the animals tucked inside.

Owls swooped from the ceiling; cats wound themselves around her legs hoping to be chosen by a student of Hogwarts who would take them into the heart of Scotland to The school of magic. Many toads were croaking in a tuneless song, know body wants a toad.

That's when I saw her, the perfect kitten in all of Merlin's dreams, just how I had imagined him, ebony black fur, emerald green eyes that sparkled like the sea, he was sitting in a bed made of pillows of red and blue, I want her so much!

Gabriel's parents walked into the darkened shop while she was stroking Felix (Gabriel had desiced to name the black cat Felix) bejing the ears, he seemed to be enjoying it very much and her parents commented on what, a great pair they were, both with their black hair and bright green eyes. Gabriel begged and pleading for this particular cat.

The day was very eventful, the family of three went to Ollivanders next to get Gabriel her first (and hopefully her only wand) wand. A aspen, unicorn, ten inch and pliant was the wand that chose Gabriel.

What Gabriel and her dotting parents hadn't noticed during the course of the day was that a family of many, a very famous family, had many member who were stricken with shock of the beauty of our dear Gabriel, the problem was, of course, that they were all immature boys who wouldn't know the difference between flirting and annoying a girl to her wits end!

Hope you liked it, please review

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4- Hogwarts

**Chapter 4- Hogwarts **

Fading into platform 9 and ¾ was defiantly strange, I mean, who in their right mind would have been crazy enough to put in a fake brick wall as the entry way for the train that will take students from the ages of 11 – 18 to Hogwarts for their education.

A blood red, modern and classic looking train was on the tracks as we passed through the platforms, students running around looking for missing pets and hunting family members and friends before the train was due to leave in exactly10 minutes and 30 second.

_Tick,_

_Tock,_

_Tick,_

_Tock._

The seconds ticking by until the first adventure of a young wizard or witches lives was about to begin.

Pushing and shoving to get to the train, Gabriel and her family were seen to be at the front saying their final goodbyes after her trunk was placed firmly in the hull when the ebony cat Felix jumped out of Gabriel's arms onto the platform and scurried away through the crowds, Gabriel chased after him trying to retrieve him before the train had to leave, even after just a few short days she had already fallen in love with the little ball of fur.

Shouting for Felix to stop Gabriel chased after him until he came to rest at the feet of a man with black hair like Gabriel's and striking green eyes, he was surrounded by many people (supposedly family,) all with different features, it was rather peculiar.

Dropping to her knees to encase Felix in her robed arms Gabriel was relieved that he had stopped before he had been trodden on, apologising to the man because he had almost fallen over her and the cat before she turned around and walked away, she didn't see the stares that followed her as she sashayed away from him, some with curiosity for the beautiful girl (many of the 'upper' class people of the society i.e. purebloods thought she was to gorgeous to be a muggleborns but couldn't identify any of her features to a pacific pure-blooded family, others stared because of her beauty not caring about her blood status and lastly with a knowing smile for they had heard many young idiotic boys talking about her for days with their fascination for the girl they didn't know, namely the Weasley and the Potter next generations.

Sitting in a compartment on her own Gabriel was rather lonely, reading some of her new school books to pass the time the Hogwarts Express 2 (the first was destroyed during the battle of Hogwarts due to it being in Hogsmead Station at the time of the battle) was about half way there when a girl with fire red hair knocked on the door.

Looking up as the girl slid the door open, Gabriel smiled in a nervous fashion, worried that she wasn't going to make any friends due to her being a muggleborn as a wizards called her earlier on the platform. The girl seated herself with a nervous smile gracing her slightly freckled face.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley." The girl introduced herself as while extending her hand for Gabriel to shake.

Extending her hand to return the shake Gabriel replied "Hi, I'm Gabriel."

_(__From now on it going to be like __a screen__play because I __**HATE**__ doing dialogue, sorry if you don't like it but that's just me.)_

Gabriel: So what year are you in?

Rose: I'm a first year, I'm guessing your one too because I don't think I've ever seen you at the station before.

Gabriel: Yeah, so all your family are wizards?

Rose: Yeah, well mostly, there may be a great uncle or aunt somewhere in my family tree that are squibs but we are mostly wizards.

Gabriel: It must have been so cool to grow up with magic all your life…

Rose: I'll admit it is pretty cool, but my mum was a muggleborn so we have a TV and all that stuff as well.

Gabriel: So do you have any brothers and sisters at Hogwarts?

Rose: You're a muggleborn aren't you?

Gabriel: What does that matter?! _Stood up in and did a defensive gesture._

Rose: It doesn't, it's just that if you came from a pre-Wizarding family there is no way you would have to ask that question _Held up her hands like you do when you see a cop_

Gabriel: Whys that? _Sits back down cautiously_

Rose: Because we are one of the most famous Wizarding family's because of the war

Rose went on to explain the whole story to Gabriel, and by the time the Hogwarts Express mark 2 glided into Hogsmead train station, they were already on the way to becoming fast friends, whether the sorting would hold them together, or shove them apart, well, we won't know for a little while yet.

Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
